


The Spot

by RyuichiSakuma



Series: One Piece Rare Pairs 2016 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Moaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: Law loves it when Brook gets it just right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My seventh and final entry into tumblr's One Piece Rare Pair challenge for 2016. Thank you to the person/s who hosted it, it was fun!
> 
> For the last day, I got to choose my prompt, so I chose "Vocalization."  Hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!
> 
> Unbetaed.

 

Day 7: Your Choice! 

Brook/Law

 

"Brook-ya, that tickles!  Oh...oh, right there!"

 

A low chuckle echoed in the bunkroom, nearly drowned out by the deep sigh the other exhaled.

 

"H...hold on, I'm...nearly finished," Brook said, followed by a long, drawn-out moan from the other.

 

"So...goooooood," Law groaned before he realised he had inadvertantly vocalized all of his thoughts out loud.  

 

Not to mention the noises he was making.

 

Brook watched as a deep red blush crept over Law's face.  "Its okay, I want to hear your voice.  Its very melodious," Brook replied.

 

The pair was silent for a moment until Brook shifted slightly.

 

"Oh...AH!  There!  Right there!  Harder!  Don't stop!" Law cried out in sheer pleasure.  Closing his eyes, he moaned even longer and louder.

 

Brook would have grinned...if he had lips.

 

Its not everyone that can endure a deep shoulder massage from the skeletal musician.

 


End file.
